The devil who claims to be fearless
by DJenero
Summary: Rias Gremory, the heir to the house of Gremory, and Master of the current Sekiryuutei, is fearless? Maybe not. Join Issei as he tries to scare his king and hopefully, avoid getting scared himself. A tribute to April fool's day (even though it's not 1st of April).


**Hey guys, DJenero here and it's time for another fanfic. Hopefully this will turn out fine and, happy reading!**

 **As usual,**

 **Talk…**

 **Issei: "Alright! Alright! They should get it by now DJenero! No need to repeat that on EVERY SINGLE DAMN STORY!"**

 **Me: "You think so Issei?"**

 **[He knows so!]**

 **Me: "Fine then."**

 **Oh yeah. BTW guys, I just found out one of Rias's phobia (I'm not making this up) so, expect to see that in action here.**

Another day at Hyoudou Residence, we find the gorgeous Rias Gremory walking along the hallway towards her room. She then reaches for the door knob and…..

ROAAAAARRRRR!

A certain boy wearing a dragon mask pop out of nowhere inside her room.

Rias: "Really? You think I'll be scared by this?" (Crossing her arms.)

Issei: "Aww come on Rias! You have to be afraid of something."

Rias: "I AM afraid of something. I'm afraid of…"

Issei: "And losing me does not count."

Rias: "Sorry Ise, but as the next heir to the house of Gremory, I'm one tough cookie." (sticks her tongue out)

Issei: "Just you wait! I'll make you as white as the Vanishing Dragon once I managed to scare you! Let that be my promise!"

Rias: "Look Ise, I know today is the 1st of April and you love entertaining everyone and the readers with your pranks. But it is NOT GOING TO HAPPEN."

Issei: "I'll prove you wrong. Mark my words." (turns around and steps out of the room)

SPALSH!

Issei: "Very funny Akeno-san….."

Akeno: "Happy April fool's day Ise-kun, Ufufu."

Apparently Akeno had drenched Issei with a water ball.

Issei: "Well, at least you're in the pranking mood as well."

Akeno: "Why shouldn't I be? April fool's is one of my favorite holidays."

Issei: "I can see why. Anyway, can I ask you something?"

Akeno: "Hmm? What is it Ise-kun?"

Issei: "Well, it's about…." (walks to somewhere else with Akeno)

Rias: "Good riddance they're gone… So, are you going to come out of there or not?" (Looking at her cupboard)

Koneko: "Hmph! Next time buchou, next time…" (comes out of the cupboard)

Rias: "Koneko, why don't you help Gasper with his training. I'm sure he'll appreciate it, you too Ophis."

Ophis reveals herself from under the bed.

Ophis: "I, failed to frightened Rias Gremory."

In the living room, where everyone is gathered….

Akeno: "Ok everyone! We are going to Kuoh zoo to enjoy ourselves."

Rias: "What?! Who gave you permission to…."

"That would be me…." (voice coming from a light green magic portal)

Rias: "Azazel?"

Azazel: "Yes, since you guys had done so well in you studies and devil jobs, I thought we all could enjoy a trip to the zoo."

Rias: "But why the zoo? Why not the beach? Or-or Kyoto?" (whiny tone)

Issei: "Come on Rias, it's about time we visit somewhere different for once. Plus, it's been a while since I went to the zoo."

Koneko: "I've never been to a zoo before. Will there be any cats there?" (Nekomata ears and tail coming out)

Issei: "There'll be plenty of cats there. Even big ones."

Akeno: "Ara ara, a trip to the zoo with Ise-kun! Ufufu! I better get a camera for remembrance."

Asia: "I wonder if the cows and sheep would be happy?"

Xenovia: "Don't worry Asia, if there're any wolves that threaten the cows, I'll cut them down myself."

Issei: 'It's a zoo, not a farm…' (sweat dropped)

Azazel: "Anyway, I've already booked the tickets and we're ready to go!"

Rias: "Aww… I'm not gonna like this…."

The Gremory team arrived at the zoo via magic circle.

Issei: " Phew! Good thing we appeared behind the bushes."

Azazel: "What?! You think I didn't think of that? So here are your tickets….and we'll meet up again here at 6 p.m. Got it?"

Everyone: "Hai! Azazel-sensei!"

Azazel: "Now go and have fun!" 'Meanwhile, I'll be with these beauties.' (ran towards a pair of women)

Rossweisse: "Oh no you don't! You're coming with me." (drags Azazel into the zoo)

In the zoo area, the Gremory team has been separated into 4 groups:

1) the church trio and Ophis. (At the petting zoo)

2) Koneko, Gasper and Kiba. (At the feline section)

3) Issei, Rias and Akeno. (At the African savanna)

4)Azazel and Rossweisse. (At the reptile enclosure)

Issei: "Huh? Rias, why are you holding me so tightly?"

Rias was hanging on to her pawn for dear life while Akeno was everywhere taking photos of the beasts of the savanna.

Rias: "Aren't we a couple? Couples are supposed to stay close together, am I right?"

Issei: "Well, uhh…."

Rias: "You mean…Sniff….you don't want….Sniff….me?" (Tears are forming)

[You never learn, do you partner.]

Issei: "No no wait! Of course we're a couple! Don't cry Rias…" (hugs her)

Rias: "Sniff…Sniff…Hahahaha!"

Issei: "Huh? What's so funny?"

Rias: "April fool's Ise!" (Shows him a bottle of eye drops)

Issei: "Wow! Nice one Rias! Now, how a bout we have a photo shoot right there?" (Points at an empty enclosure)

Rias: "Hmm? I don't know, I'm not even sure what animal is in this enclosure."

Issei: "What's the matter? You scared? (mockinh tone)"

Rias: "Wh-why would I be scared, l-let's just take it quickly."

Issei: "Ok then. Hey! Akeno-san!"

Akeno ran towards Issei and her master.

Akeno: "Yes Ise-kun?"

Issei: "Could you take a photo of Rias and I here?"

Akeno: "Of course! If is Ise-kun who requested me, I'll do it!"

Issei: "Thanks! And make sure to take the background as well."

Akeno: "Leave it to me Ise-kun." (winks)

5 minutes later…..

Rias: "What's taking you so long?!"

Akeno: "Err…the lighting somehow doesn't fit. Oh! I could use my magic to control the lighting."

Rias: "Anything! Just make it quick!"

Akeno casted a spell on the area, and prepared to take a shot. Zooming and focusing to get the perfect amount of clarity until suddenly…..

CHOMP!

Rias: "Oww! What was tha…. KYAAA!" (turned around and screamed)

It seems that a camel has taken a bit out of Rias's hair.

Issei: "AHAHHAHAAHAHAA!"

FLASH!

Akeno: "And got it! Ufufu!"

Rias: (on the floor crawling away from the camel.) "No! No! Get away!"

Issei: "Happy April fool's day to you Rias!" (literally ROTFL)

Rias: "Issei! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

Issei: "I told you I'll scare you one day! And you refused to believe me. So I had to take the extra mile."

Akeno: "We did it Ise-kun!" (Hi 5 with Issei)

Rias: "Eww! My hair is all slimy and wet! WAIT! You knew all along Akeno?!"

Akeno: "That's right! Ufufu! Let me explain…"

{Flashback starts}

Issei: "I can see why. Anyway, can I ask you something?"

Akeno: "Hmm? What is it Ise-kun?"

Issei: "Well, it's about Rias. She claims that she's isn't afraid of anything. I refuse to believe that."

Akeno: "Well, we have faced many powerful enemies together. It's not surprising that she wouldn't be frightened by anything."

IsseI: "Sigh… So it's true after all…."

Akeno: "But I think I know someone who knows…."

Issei talking through a communication circle.

Issei: "So since today it's April fool's day, I was wondering if you could tell me what Rias is afraid of."

Sirzechs: "Why of course Ise-kun! I've been wanting to prank Rias in all my life. But due to my duties and Grayfia, I'm unable to."

Issei: "Sooooo, you're ok with me scaring your sister?"

Sirzechs: "Be my guest, and send me a photo or video if you managed to do it."

Issei: "Thank you Sirzechs-sama, so what is she afraid of?"

Sirzechs: " The answer lies in the ships of the desert, the beast of burden of the Middle-east, the horse with a hump!"

Issei: "Are you serious?! She's afraid of that!?"

Sirzechs: "Why don't you see for yourself?" (Cuts link)

Akeno: "Soooo, what's Rias afraid of?"

Issei: "Camels….."

{Flashback ends}

Rias: "Oni-sama told you that!? Mou!"

Issei: "hahahaha you should have seen you face! Hahahah!"

Rias: "So that's why you wanted to go to the zoo, AND take a photo in front of here!"

Issei: "Honestly, I was thinking about aborting the plan, but then YOU tricked me. So I guess this is only fair." (Shrugs shoulders)

Rias: "Then how come the camel only bit me and not you?"

Akeno: "That would be my doing." (Raises her hand sheepishly)

Rias: "WHAT DID YOU DO…..?!" (Crimson aura rising)

Akeno: "When I was adjusting the lens, I was actually preparing an illusion spell for the camel. Then when you complained, I just conjured the spell on you."

Rias: "Illusion spell?"

Akeno: "Yep, I made the amel think that you are a giant carrot."

Rias: "AKENO! ISSEIII! TODAY I WON'T FORGIVE YOU TWO!"

Issei: "HAhahahahah! Ok ok, calm down Rias. For now lest wash that hair of yours first."

Akeno: "WATERBALL!"

SPLASH!

Rias: "Grrr…Aken…"

Akeno: "And Wind blast!"

Rias's crimson hair is now as good as new…

Rias: "Sigh…ok Ise, you scared me. Happy now?"

Issei: "Yes yes, oh look at the time. We better get going!"

Back at the Hyoudou Residence…

Issei: "What happened to you?"

Xenovia was on the couch, with a sore eye and bandages all over her head.

Asia: "We were at the petting zoo. It was fun until…."

Ophis: "Donkey kicked Xenovia in the face."

Issei: "Why the hell would a donkey do that?"

Irina: "Oh, the sign says we are allow to touch the animals, as long as we're gentle. However, Xenovia touch the forbidden area…."

Xenovia: "I-I was…. l-looking for….i-its gender…."

Issei: "Sigh…Anyway, get well soon Xenovia."

Along the hallway, Issei was heading towards his room for a nap. As he entered, he saw Rias sitting on his bed with tears flowing out. Issei then sat beside her.

Issei: "Rias, are you alright?"

Rias still crying.

Issei: "Look, I'm sorry I scared you and embarrassed you at the zoo. I was just curious."

Rias: "That's not….sniff….why I'm shedding tears…..sniff."

Issei: "Then what's the matter?"

Rias: "Ise, do you think I'm a coward?"

Issei: "What!? That's ridiculous, why would you even think of that?"

Rias: "Well….Sniff…for starters, I'm afraid of camels."

Issei: "Rias, I know it's not common for people to have a phobia of camels. But that doesn't make you a coward. You have fought many dangerous and ruthless foes and survived without showing any kind of fear. How does that make you call yourself a coward, I'll never understand."

Rias: "B-but, still. As a pure-blooded devil who is supposed to be fearless. How could I be scared of a mere humped donkey?"

Issei: "Then that shows you have a heart. Only beings with emotions and heart have feelings, and thus fear. So it doesn't matter if is a scary monster, or a tiny rat, it is okay for us to be afraid of something."

Rias: (hugging Issei) "Thank you Issei! You always say the right things. Please stay by my side forever!"

Issei: "I will Rias, I promise."

Rias: "GASP! Oh no! Akeno took a photo of me when my hair was bitten!"

Issei: "Relax, Akeno-san had already used up the film by the time she took your picture."

Rias: "How did you know?"

Issei: "Facebook."

 **Alrighty then, another fanfic done. Hope you guys enjoyed it. One more thing, it's true that Rias has a fear of camels as said in the "High school DxD Wiki** " **under the "Rias Gremory Trivia" section.**

 **Me: "Just out of curiosity, why are you afraid of camels?"**

 **Rias: "How should I know? That's how it is in the LN."**

 **Me: "Really? Breaking the 4** **th** **wall?"**

 **Rias: "Aren't we doing that right now?"**

 **Me: " Good point."**

 **Well, so long guys. GAN PAI!**


End file.
